Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide assemblies, in general, and to slide assemblies suitable for use in an undermount application, in particular.
Description of the Related Art
Undermount slide assemblies are used to movably support one object (e.g., a drawer) relative to another object (e.g., a cabinet or enclosure). Typically, an undermount slide assembly is located underneath the movable object, in contrast to other slide assemblies, which are typically located on the side of the movable object. Because it is located underneath the movable objection, the slide assembly occupies space that otherwise could be occupied by the movable object.